mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Skip Beat! characters
The “Skip Beat!” universe, or Sukippu Bīto (スキップ・ビート!) in Japanese, consists of a large array of characters. Yoshiki Nakamura has created a fictional world giving the country of Japan an alternate reality featuring imaginary actors, singers and other entertainers. The heroine, Kyoko Mogami, attempts to become a big name in show business to exact revenge on one of them. As the protagonist surmounts obstacles on her journey to stardom, new situations and characters are introduced. Main characters Kyoko Mogami ; : (drama CD), Marina Inoue (anime) :Instead of staying home and attending High School in Kyoto, Kyoko travels with her childhood friend Shō Fuwa to Tokyo to help him while he makes it big as an idol. When she finds out that he only invited her so she could be his maid, her heart and innocence are shattered. More vengeful than depressed, she swears to avenge herself. Shō comments the only way to do this would be to beat him in show business, so that's what she decides to do. She changes her hair style and begins the task of applying to Shō's rival company (Akatoki Agency), L.M.E. While her audition stood out, the president of the company realized that she lacked the key point needed to become an idol: love, as without genuine love for this profession and for the audience, she cannot make it far in this world. However, despite her failure, she had such an interesting and impressionable audition (she did katsura-muki as her talent portion) that Kyoko is given a second chance. The L.M.E. "Love Me" section is thus founded. Lory makes a deal with Kyoko that if she whole-heartedly completes all the jobs given to her as a Love-Me employee to the client's satisfaction (which is determined by how many points they stamp onto her record book), by the end of certain period of time, when she has accumulated enough points, she will be given a grand debut. Thus begins her journey into the show business world. :As an actress, Kyoko is unrefined but creative and spontaneous, able to impress talent scouts with her unique talents and improvisations. In her earlier jobs, she utilizes the skills she learned from working in an inn in Kyoto Prefecture (like cooking, walking "properly," and performing a traditional tea ceremony) to act the part of a wealthy, cultured lady. Though passionate and hot-tempered, Kyoko is able to show impressive professionalism and discipline when it comes to acting, even to the point of putting the job before her health. When forced to perform a tea ceremony in a movie scene with Ren, she is able to keep a serene face and act her part while kneeling on a badly fractured ankle. Yet despite the pain, she refuses to get up or stop until she the scene is completed. Because of this, the director and everyone else was incredibly awed by her determination and strength. Later on, Shuhei (Kuu), Ren's father, says she was a "scary kind of actress," much like Ren. Her debut is for a soft drink commercial and her first major role was Mio, the antagonist in the television drama Dark Moon. :When she is in her room in "Darumaya" she is often seen explaining how she would exact revenge on the two men that make her life miserable to a large poster of Shōtaro and a small photo of Ren, the picture becomes much larger as the story progresses (the size of the picture reflects her level of hatred towards the person on it). She also carries with her many curse dolls of Ren and Sho, which she uses to vent her anger and perform curses. The dolls, incredible in the attention to detail, are handmade by Kyoko. They feature Sho and Ren in various state of fear, distress and submission. After her relationship with Ren improves, she often 'consults' her Ren doll during times of stress. :She becomes a regular in a show wearing a chicken suit for the character "Bo". She assumes this character on several occasions to talk to Ren, because he won't open up about his problems to anyone he knows. She likes to cling to Kanae and calls her "Moko" (it is seen in volume four that every girl hated Kyoko for her familiarity with Shou). Kyoko never liked to drink soda (even as a child) but she made herself drink it for an important commercial audition. Kyoko seems to have a bad relationship with her parents. Her mother, Saena, was a strict and emotionally distant parent who eventually left her with the Fuwa family when Kyoko was still six. The effects of Kyoko's difficult childhood can be seen throughout the series, particularly in her acting. For example, when Kyoko was acting with Maria, she stated that parents that despise their children really do exist. Kyoko's father has been absent throughout the series. :Kyoko has a noticeable crush on Ren, but she mistakes it for respect sometimes and even denies it since she "couldn't possibly let herself fall in love again". After seeing the certain scene where "Katsuki" (played by Ren) is looking at the girl he loves in the play, Kyoko remembers the smile (he has shown it for her a couple of times before) and comes to the conclusion that Ren might not hate her or dislike her, as she thought before. It is shown that Kyoko does not know that Ren is "Corn" her "fairy-prince". Recently, she was the caretaker for Kuu (aka Shuhei), an actor who played in the previous version of the drama "Dark Moon". He is also Ren's father, although Kyoko does not know this. :Kyoko has a fondness for cosmetics, fairy tales and anything magical. However being betrayed by Shō has left her cynical, especially about love. It seems that Kyoko's birthday is on December 25 as Ren gave Kyoko a rose saying "Happy Birthday" as the clock struck 12:00 midnight at Maria's birthday party (whose birthday is the 24th), and the rose is also very special, as the rose is very large and contains a gemstone (purposely put there by Ren, which Kyoko later uses as part of her necklace in Act 128). :After Dark Moon started airing, Kyoko was cast in a high school drama as Natsu, which is a "Bully Role"; however Kyoko runs into the problem of being type-cast, as the director asks her to do her "Natsu" role based on "Mio". This is in spite of the fact that two roles should be different, as Mio is an extremely embittered rich young heiress, while Natsu is a relatively normal girl from a normal family who merely likes to pick on her classmates. But after some training from Ren on "how to act like a model" she stuns the cast with her new appearance and attitude for the role of Natsu, easily impressing the director with this new representation of Natsu. :However, later on a cast member, jealous that Kyoko was able to bounce to another role so easily where she never could, pushed her down a flight of stairs. Though she fractured her hand and knows who did it Kyoko doesn't tell, but instead has that cast member be her "right hand" with her bullying. :On February 10th, Ren received a lot of presents and she asked if they were for Valentine's Day. Instead, all the girls said that today was his birthday. Kyoko was shocked because she thought it was the 19th. She had ordered him a present and she asked Ren if he would take it on the 14th. Ren said he would but he would like to have her smile for him on his birthday. :Around Valentine's Day, Reino cornered her and demanded that she made him some chocolates for Valentine's Day. When she refused, he threatened that he'll torture one of her apparitions that he caught. He said he'll only take them if she has her love baked into them. While she was in her dressing room, she began making a list of people for who she was going to give chocolates to. She wrote down, her boss and okami-san for Darumaya, Mouko-san(Kanae), and a few others. She wrote down Tsuruga-san but then crossed it off because she remembered that Ren seldom eats and didn't want a repeat of an earlier incident where he caused himself to be sick because he forced himself to eat more than he should have. Later on she was invited to Kanae's house to make chocolates. Kanae was surprised to hear that she didn't make any for Ren. :The next day, February 13th, Kyoko ended up carrying her box of chocolates for Reino around with her. When she was leaving her dressing room, she accidentally dropped the chocolates on the floor. Ren and Yashiro came by just then and she quikly picked them up and ran away. Ren became very angry after seeing "Hatred" written on one of the chocolates because he knew who she was giving the chocolates to. :Kyoko runs into Sho and he takes the box of chocolates from her and looks inside. Kyoko accidentally scrambled them which made Sho think that it said, "Picture of a beagle, man, then a heart". He got so mad that he threw it into the parking lot and it got run over by a car. Kyoko got very angry because she was scared about her demon. Sho thought that Kyoko liked Reino and asked if she really loved him that much. Sho got into a fight with Kyoko then stormed off calling her a stupid, boring girl with nothing but love on her mind. Reino then told Kyoko to take back the chocolates and give them to him on Valentine's Day, which was 6 hours away. She told him that she will but only if he was willing to go to the set of Dark Moon the next day since she had work, and only if he didn't care that Ren was there. He took the chocolates and left, but he won't take them like this next year. :When Kyoko got back to Darumaya, her lady boss told her that a package arrived for her. She ran to her room happily and started wrapping the package, Ren's birthday present. :On Valentine's Day, she arrives on Dark Moon's set and gives Ren his birthday present which she asks that he not open until he is alone. Then she give Yashiro some chocolates as thanks for all he's done for her. This shocks him as he was sure that Kyoko would give some chocolates to Ren. When Yashiro asks if there was anyone else she wanted to give chocolates too, she dashed off to give chocolates to the director and her other co-workers, completely misunderstanding Yashiro's question. :As she is talking to the director, Sho shows up with a huge bouquet of flowers. She is very dazzled by the beautiful decorations but soon throws the bouquet on the ground when she finds out it is a congratulations for her so-called relationship to Reino. When her co-workers also start to congratulate her, she becomes even more upset, calls Sho stupid, and explains to everyone via drawings on a blackboard that the chocolates were supposed to spell "Go to hell, Beagle." At this point, Kyoko finally realizes that Ren overheard everything and now she worries that Ren will hate her for being weak against her enemy. Sho then walks up next to her and says that she is pathetic and that she could never get a guy. Sho says it's sad that the only person she had to give chocolates to was the beagle. Kyoko retorts that she gave chocolates to a lot of the people working on Dark Moon. Sho becomes upset and asks if she gave chocolates to Ren. Kyoko says she did not give any chocolates to Ren but he deduces from her words that she did give something else to Ren. When he asks her what she gave, she blushes and tells him it's none of his business. Soon after this, while everyone else is turned away and heading back to set, Sho grabs Kyoko's collar and forces a kiss on her. Ren, who turned back around to get Kyoko, witnesses the kiss – as does Yashiro, the director, and two female co-workers. She cries at the fact that her first kiss was stolen by Sho but Ren reassures her that it wasn't a kiss because both parties were not in love with each other. She seems to be over it but constantly gets reminded of it from little things. She gives Ren wine jelly for Valentine's day due to feeling bad about not giving him chocolate instead. While telling him about how she tasted it before she gave it to him she was reminded of how Sho kissed her trying to "taste" the chocolate he popped into her mouth. All of a sudden Ren kissed Kyoko on the cheek then thanked her for the wine jelly. During her scene as Mio she couldn't concentrate because she kept on remembering Ren's kiss and words. Somehow, Ren manages to convince her that he really did kiss her out of thanks. She accepts his words, but now believes him to be a playboy. Despite that, though, she still seems to accept him and has pretty much forgiven him for his mistake. Although Chapter 151 shows that she is still very irritated about the kiss. :Later on, Kyoko was given a job by the president that she was to meet someone. She did and what surprised her was that the person was in fact Tsuruga Ren. Ren was acting as a scary and dark person named Cain Hill and at first scared Kyoko, to the extent that she could not move and sat on the ground until hours later. After the incident, Ren confronted her and revealed that he was in fact Ren. He brought her back to the president and the president bestowed a job to kyoko; she was to act as Cain Hill's younger sister, Setsu. She was given a complete makeover to complete the role of Cain's sister. :They are then to stay at a hotel together for a night and when they get there, there is only one bed. Ren suggests that they just sleep in the same bed, even going as far as to offer her to sleep on his arm. She was about to reply when there is a knock on the door. It is the hotel manager saying sorry for mixing up the rooms and they offer them tokens for apology. :Once they got to the right room, Kyoko drops the tokens given by the manager. Ren notices that while she's picking up the tokens that you can see right down her shirt. Immediate Ren takes her by the wrist and takes her to go shopping for more suitable clothing to wear. :Ren takes her to Maria's favorite store. Ren tells her to pick out anything she would like. Kyoko thinking he's to wasteful with his money decides to play a trick on him by choosing the most absurd thing in the store. At that moment Ren says he will buy it for her then right before the sales lady rings it up Kyoko stops him, and tells him that she would like him to not be so wasteful with his money. He then tosses her a pair of pants and tells her to try them on. When she comes out, Ren asks if they fit right and Kyoko tells him that they fit just right. He announces to her that he just bought her 10 more pairs. Once they got outside Kyoko convinces Ren to return at least 7 pairs of the pants. :While she waits for him to return, someone puts their hand on her shoulder and thinking it was Ren she says that she hopes that he apologized for buying all those pairs of pants before returning them. However, when a voice responds - it turns out it wasn't Ren but 4 guys that she doesn't know. One of the guys asks her if she would like to play. She thought about it and said "Sure but you have to ask for my permission to go out by my most important man(Ren." Once they turned around they find Ren standing right behind them glaring evilly at them. When the guys that asked Kyoko the question walks up to Ren and asks him thinking he was her boyfriend but after she announces that hes really her brother. They tried to ask for permission to take Kyoko but, when Ren refuses and tells Kyoko to follow because they were on their way home. One of the other boys tries to punch Ren but misses. The boy continuously tries to hit Ren. After a short while, the boy that asked Kyoko pulls out a wooden stick so he could go help his friend. When Kyoko sees the wooden stick she grabs it so that he can not attack Ren. the boy violently shakes her off causing her to fall to the ground. When Ren saw that Kyoko is on the ground he pauses and gets hit. Ren looks back at the boy who just hit him and went into a uncontrollably rage. He starts to fight back and after getting rid of 3 of the boys he starts to attack the one that pushed Kyoko to the ground. Kyoko realizes she has to do something to stop him so she yells don't kill him. Which causes Ren to stop and he flashes back to his life before he became an actor. After the incident they walk back to the hotel. :Once in the hotel, Kyoko begins looking through the bag that Ren had just brought back with them, but now it has shirts and when she says she didn't ask for him to waste more money buying her shirts. Ren says a young fashionable girl like her will be able to figure out how to wear them. He announces that he will be taking a bath. While he goes to take a bath Kyoko begins to cook their dinner. After 40 minutes, Ren still hasn't come out she begins to worry, thinking that he fell asleep in the bath so she barges in there and pulls the curtain so that she could be sure he wasn't asleep. She ends up opening the curtain with him in there. When Ren realizes he asks her "Would you like to jump in?" After hearing that Kyoko responds to him like hes a drunken man at a restaurant. She walks out and begins to be overwhelmed with thoughts about what she should have done. After Ren gets out she sets up a table with his food on it. When he says he wasn't hungry she tells him it better be all gone by the time she comes out. She walks into the bathroom and finds Ren's clothing so she goes to take it out when she notices his watch and she begins to think to herself. Ren Tsuruga ; : (drama CD), Katsuyuki Konishi (anime) :Ren is, in outward appearances, an extremely nice and polite star. However, he shows his true self whenever he deals with Kyoko. He was originally unhappy with Kyoko, because she joined show business for revenge. However, he gradually warms up towards her. Realizing that she isn't just trying to become an actress for revenge, and supports her growth as a budding idol. Although at times teasing, he is in love with Kyoko. For example, he does not allow himself to be near her alone sometimes, because the urge to hold her is increasing. (In volume twelve, when Kyoko falls, after trying to get a pot from the cabinet and, instead of crashing into the chair she was standing on and then the ground, Ren catches her and hugs her despite himself). He quickly recovered so that Kyoko would not discover his mistake. He has also hugged her in Act 98–99 after Reino, Kyoko's stalker, tells her that "Corn" might be dead; not wanting to see Kyoko cry and, as a result of another one of his urges, he holds her tight and tells her that Corn, her childhood friend, is fine. He also hates Sho Fuwa, because of his ties to Kyoko. Some of the people closest to him have begun to notice his feelings for Kyoko, namely, Ren's manager, Yashiro and the agency's president, Takarada. :Although he frequently dated in the past and has had a lot of girlfriends, he actually had zero experience with love. This fact caused him to struggle a great deal while defining his character's role in Dark Moon. :Interestingly, at the age of twenty, Ren has lived a large portion of his life in America. In fact, he began his acting career in the United States, albeit disastrously. Although he gained experience, he was fired so often that he has lost count, an experience which is in sharp contrast to the staunch and disciplined actor he is today. Fortunately, his past in America is unknown to the public as Ren Tsuruga is only a stage name. He is the son of a famous actor named Kuu and his mother's name is Julie. Although there are hints of a dark past, his earlier years are shrouded in mystery (though it is noted that when he was in his teens, he felt a lot of pressure from his parents and therefore escaped from America to Japan). Recent chapters show that his real name is Kuon Hizuri. Back when he was a kid, he became friends with Kyoko. But to this day, Kyoko still pronounces his name wrong, calling him "Corn". :Ren's birthday is February tenth, but Kyoko thought it was the nineteenth, because of a typo. She had ordered a present for him and asked if he would still accept it on the fourteenth. Ren said, "Of course, but I would be very happy Mogami-san smile for me as a present." Around this time, Ren received a lot of Valentine's Day chocolates that he decided not to eat because he'll feel like he'll have to eat all of them. Yashiro-san said he liked his fair attitude, but what if Kyoko made him chocolates, what would he do then? He doesn't get chocolates from her which makes him mad at first but later receives wine jelly from her which makes him happy that he reassures he won't be swayed by her actions. After Sho kissed Kyoko, he at first seems mean to her by snorting and saying she was acting stupid but later tries to convince Kyoko what had happened was not a kiss. He later reveals his real intentions by warning never to let it happen again with a scary face. At the end of chapter 148, it appears as though he may kiss her. To which he does but on the cheek, spirally Kyoko into more worries. Ren seems to enjoy this a bit too much, knowing all to well that Kyoko can't put his kiss on the cheek out of her mind, which is true. Shō Fuwa ; : (drama CD), Mamoru Miyano (anime) :His real name is . He keeps it a secret because he finds it a very old-fashioned and traditional name. He is a typical stuck-up star, and is also very ruthless. Shō had no qualms about tricking Kyoko into going with him to Tokyo so she could be a free servant for him. He also had even less qualms about being extremely cruel to her when she discovered this. Shō eventually figured out that Kyoko was in L.M.E., and was surprised to see her transformation. It is also revealed that he has more feelings for her than he originally thought, such as in Act. 82 when he personally brought some medical cream for the cut in Kyoko's face (caused by him), and apologized sincerely. Most notably during the Dark Moon shoot over a resort, Kyoko's stalker Reino announced in front of Sho, that he plans to steal her away from him. Reino from the band Vie Ghoul had stolen one of Sho's music sheets/songs previously planning to use it for their own success. When Reino chased Kyoko through the forest, Sho followed pursuit and was the one who protected Kyoko even calling Kyoko "his woman". However this moment was not witnessed by Kyoko. Despite his ruthless and cold personality, Sho has a sense of humor that he keeps buried deep down, nearly busting a gut laughing in private to Kyoko's misprouncing Vie Ghoul as Beagle. As Kyoko once commented, Sho has loved comedy shows on TV since they were both kids. :Though most of these lean toward a general possessiveness for Kyoko, who had been his constant companion and servant since childhood. Further on in the series though, Shō begins to show a kinder side to her and hints that he has real feelings as opposed to just possessive feelings. Once he finds out that Ren Tsuruga is in love with Kyoko too, he gets really mad. Shō thinks of Ren as his rival and is extremely petty at times when they meet, even going as far as to pick a fight with him. Shō is also a big flirt and can be very shallow. He tends to like older woman, but he is fine with women with big breasts and oozing pheromones. Shō has disliked Ren because he is the coolest guy in Show Biz. Shō says he's going to steal all of Ren's fans and the title of "The Coolest Male Celebrity" from him. :Despite his nature, Sho's talent as a singer is in fact, quite good. Sho's original songs of course, attracted many fans as well as his looks but that did not stop from these fans to quickly fall in love with copy-cat band Vie-Ghoul. With the sudden revelation that indeed, Sho could be surpassed so easily and that his fans could easily leave him for another band if the sound was the same, was deeply troubled. With some unintended help/lecture from Kyoko, Sho realizes the deep feelings he has had for the situation and decides to put his heart into his singing. His new songs have hit so far that he is rising to the top of his singing career, devastating Kyoko. He has gone so far as being "untouchable" by the Vie-Ghoul, as their spy had stopped stealing Sho's lyrics due to new found respect and love for his job and Sho's determination to become a star. :Currently, Sho has been extremely jealous (yet constantly denies this) after the order of Kyoko's chocolates got mixed up into saying that she loved the leader of Vie-Ghoul (where they actually stated she was annoyed at him). Because of this, he believes that Kyoko is in love with the Leader, someone he considers worse than Ren and is "unacceptable". Sho has gotten so angry that he takes on the appearance of Japanese demons. So in an effort to prove he is not jealous, he buys a very large bouquet of flowers as a "congrats" present to them. However, after discovering that Kyoko does not in fact love Reino, he forcefully kisses her, stunning the Dark Moon cast. :When Kyoko yells at him and pushes him away, Sho smirks at Ren. Ren is very angry but manages to keep his emotions under control. According to Sho, he wanted a taste of the expensive chocolate he gave her and kissed her to get a piece of it from her mouth. Sho then walks away, confident that he has reassured his place in Kyoko's heart. Since then he wants Kyoko to hate him more. Supporting characters ; : (drama CD), Risa Hayamizu (anime) :Kotonami's character, at first glance, looks like she was being set up to be the villain to Kyoko's heroine, but as with all of the female characters in this series, Kanae is much more sympathetic than she appears. While there was fur flying about at the beginning, both girls have a need for a true friend, and ultimately find that in each other (albeit reluctantly on Kanae's part and too willingly on Kyoko's part. After their tag-team effort in winning an audition for a commercial, the two become best friends. Kyoko likes to call her "Moko"). Despite some differences in their personality, both girls recognize that they are in fact very similar, most notably their desperate determination to reach the top of the show-biz pyramid. Both coming from a poor family, they both strive endlessly to achieve their dreams. This, they recognize in each other, thus leading them to become friends. They are both incredible actresses with a great deal of respect for each other's talents. Kanae desperately wanted to be a star and was at the same audition as Kyoko, but although she did better than Kyoko, she also failed. She became the second member of Love Me, and has used that to her advantage. Kanae puts up a strong front, but is very self-conscious and is prone to self doubt. It is later revealed that Kotonami has problem dealing with kids, stemming from the fact that she comes from a large family with an obscenely large amount of younger nieces, nephews, and siblings. Although her attitude towards Kyoko may seem aloof at times, it is clear that she values their friendship, as she reluctantly shares her secret with Kyoko when she fears her unwillingness to share her troubles might drive Kyoko away. She figure outs that Ren is in love with Kyoko and tries to top things that will gain Kyoko's affection against Ren. Recently she has invited Kyoko over her house to make valentine's day chocolate for Hio. Hio helped her get away from the musician so she made chocolates for him. It seems that she has a soft spot for Hio seen as she gives him warm smiles from time to time. ; : (anime) : He is Ren's manager. When first seen he is a serious character, later on he is used largely for comic relief. We get a better understanding of Ren’s subtle emotional shifts from Yashiro’s not-so-subtle reactions to Ren’s interactions with Kyoko. He fully supports a romantic relationship between the two and often needles Ren about his lack of progress in that area. To that goal, he sets up various situations where the two can be alone. (Act. 66 He tells Kyoko to go to Ren's place to make dinner for him.) And tells Kyoko of Ren’s feelings for her (Act.57, during the acting test when Kyoko got stuck. Kyoko was lost in thought and didn't hear him.) He must use latex gloves when handling any electronics because any electronic device that he touches directly will soon be rendered broken and useless. In particular, he has mentioned that a cell phone will die after about 10 seconds of direct exposure to his skin. (On at least one occasion, Yashiro attempted to coerce Ren into telling him Kyoko's secrets by holding Ren's own cell phone captive with his bare hand.) Kyoko has theorized that Yashiro naturally transmits strong electric waves. He seems to be an extremely dedicated manager, as he has much, if not all, of Ren's schedule planned out about one year in advance (Kyoko learns this when she briefly took over for him as Ren's manager when he was too ill to work). In an extra strip in volume 11, it is revealed that the main reason Ren has never been late to a job, despite the crowds of fans that appear nearly everywhere he goes and clearly wish to mob him, is that Yashiro can stop even the most fervid fans in their tracks with a mere cold glance. He doesn't know how to drive, which is why Ren is always seen doing the driving. ; : (drama CD), Kouji Ishii (anime) :Lory is the extravagantly flamboyant president of L.M.E. He is one of the first people to recognize Kyoko's potential of being a great star, and created the "Love Me" section because of this. He seems genuinely concerned for Kyoko and wonders what could have happened in her past to cause her to lose the ability to love. He learns in Vol. 4 that Kyoko has never known her father and has a bad relationship with her mother but does not know the details. Later, when he learned that she dropped out of school he arranges for her to attend a high school that is specializes in accommodating students working in show business and their hectic schedules. Lory has a very deep voice, and often has a huge entourage with him to create the world's most striking and sometimes strangest entrances. He also has a granddaughter, Maria, who idolizes Kyoko. He also knows that Ren is really Kuon Hizuri, a secret everyone else doesn't know about except for himself, Ren, and Ren's family. In Act:77 Access to the Blue, it is shown that President Takarada realizes that Ren is in love with Kyoko. He has a son, Maria's father, who is the polar opposite of him. They are similar in their work ethics, however. Lory loves Valentine's day so much he calls it "his spring". ; : Reino is the lead singer in his band, Vie Ghoul. When he first met Kyoko he snorts at her and states that she is plain. He was sent by his company to copy Sho Fuwa and take all his fans. Reino seems to have special powers to see ghost and apparitions and becomes intrigued with Kyoko when he catches one of her apparitions. He then begins to stalk her claiming that she will be his. He fights both Sho and Ren. Kyoko also seems to misunderstand Vie Ghoul's name and refers to them as the "Beagles". Reino returns in chapter 138 for Valentine's Day expecting Kyoko to give him chocolates as a gesture of her love to him. Reino also claimed that Ren is tired of Kyoko running to him for help. He currently holds one of Kyoko's "apparitions" as hostage, affectionately calling it "pet". By using a special bracelet, he can make it visible to everyone, including Kyoko. ; : (anime) :Maria is the granddaughter of the president of L.M.E. and used to use her cute appearance to get people's sympathy. She did so before Kyoko's audition; however Kyoko recognized this, and called her out on it. While some people would be angry at Kyoko, Maria began to idolize her, and views her as an ultimate big sister. Maria also suffered from a huge guilt complex from her believing that she is the cause of her mother's death. (When she was five years old she called her mom to come see her because she wanted to celebrate her birthday with her mother, since she (and the father) rarely bothered to before. Unfortunately, the plane that her mother took to return crashed, killing her). As a result, Maria was unable to talk or even be around her father, since she thought that he hated her. It didn't help that her father worked far away and never came to see her and that he voiced out loud to Lory at the funeral how he wished that Maria didn't call her mother. He tried reaching out to her in his own way, but it wasn't enough. Kyoko managed to make Maria understand that her father didn't hate her now, or think that Maria caused her mother's death. Maria also loves to dabble with black magic (alongside Kyoko) and has a large crush on Ren Tsuruga. Comically in the Christmas Special chapter, Kyoko's present for Maria was a 1/2 scale doll of Ren with different expressions (this shocking everyone else on how detailed she was). ; :Also known as Kyoko's demons. These vengeful ghosts were always with her, however they were kept at bay by her extreme love and devotion to Shō. When Shō's true impression of her comes to light, so do this apparitions. The demons often scare everyone around her, which Kyoko uses to her benefit. They also help keep Kyoko's drive going, as she sometimes questions her motives for stardom. Most of the time, the demons are held back by Kyoko's remaining pure feelings whenever the "pure Kyoko" feels that the anger is getting out of line. The demons give Kyoko a dark aura that is frightening to passersby. She has also used them as kanashibari to trap Kanae Kotonami. Reino held one of these demons hostage in order to force Kyoko to give him chocolates for Valentine's by threatening to adore it from the bottom of his heart if she refused, much to Kyoko and the demon's horror. ("I'll hug it and nuzzle it and sleep with it.") Minor characters ; : (drama CD), Kenji Hamada (anime) :He is head of the talent section at L.M.E. and was tormented by Kyoko into getting her into an audition. Despite the initial meeting, he is actually very supportive of Kyoko, even through her penchant for tripping her own idol career up. ; : Head of the singing section in the L.M.E., he was present during Kyoko's audition and acted as one of the judges. In the anime, he was the one who assigned Kyoko, as a member of the Love Me department, to the task of cleaning the hallway soiled with bubble gum spat everywhere by a disgruntled band that did not get accepted. ; : Head of the acting section in the L.M.E., he was present during Kyoko's audition and acted as one of the judges. In the anime, he was the one who assigned Kyoko, as a member of the Love Me department, to become Ren's manager in Yashiro's stead, who could not perform his duties due to colds. ; : (anime) : Shoko Aki is Sho Fuwa's manager. Since he and Kyoko split he's been living at her place. Actually he was already living at her place most of the time even when he was still living with Kyoko. Though Shoko and Kyoko actually get along okay. He also constantly flirts with her. Shoko Aki herself wanted to become an actress (Act.85), but decided she didn't have the talent for it. But she still wanted work that was connected with Show business, and got a good job as a manager. She also notices that Sho has fallen for Kyoko, and much like Yashiro does for Ren, she attempts to get Sho to realize his feelings. However, unlike Yashio, she's more subtle and less pushy about it. Unfortunately, in her recent attempts to provide guidance to Sho on the matter, she mistook what he was saying about Reino and Kyoko (thinking he was talking about Kyoko and himself) and led Sho to believe that Kyoko and Reino were together. She was the one who suggested he give Kyoko flowers as a "congratulations" gift about her and Reino. Skip Beat!